


Touch/Affection Deprieved

by Evergade



Series: Hijack June Week 2017 [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mention of rape and pedophilia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Quand Nicolas St North reçut le candidat qui s'était présenté au poste de garde du corps pour son fils, il sut que c'était le bon. Il avait cette coutume de dire qu'il le ressentait dans sa bedaine qui faisait rire tout le monde, mais il ne s'était jamais trompé. Et quand Hiccup Hamish Haddock s'était présenté, il sut que c'était lui. Que ce garçon protégerait son fils comme il le devrait.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Hijack June Week 2017 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675285
Kudos: 5





	Touch/Affection Deprieved

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Quand Nicolas St North reçut le candidat qui s'était présenté au poste de garde du corps pour son fils, il sut que c'était le bon. Il avait cette coutume de dire qu'il le ressentait dans sa bedaine qui faisait rire tout le monde, mais il ne s'était jamais trompé. Et quand Hiccup Hamish Haddock s'était présenté, il sut que c'était lui. Que ce garçon protégerait son fils comme il le devrait.

-Comment êtes-vous rentré dans le métier ? Demanda North.

-Mon père. J'ai fait du self-défense pendant quelques années et quand il a eu son cancer, j'ai pris sa place, le temps qu'il se remette.

-Il va mieux ?

-Beaucoup, merci.

-Tant mieux. Vous avez déjà été assigné à la protection de quelqu'un ?

-Jamais à ce niveau. D’habitude, on me demande de protéger des stars durant une semaine ou deux. Je n'ai jamais eu de client aussi… Important, que vous et votre famille.

-Vous me flattez. Mais je veux être sûr que vous serez vous tenir à votre rôle.

-Vous aurez, je pense, du mal à trouver quelqu'un d'aussi professionnel que moi.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais mon fils est… Jackson est un garçon particulier.

Il sortit une photo où il se tenait avec un garçon petit et frêle, tout de noir vêtu avec des cheveux noirs et un teint très pâle, à la limite du gris.

-L'adolescence l'a beaucoup marqué, et… Il a tendance à ne pas se faire approcher par les autres. C'est un garçon très gentil, malgré son apparence, il nous surprend toujours, sa mère et moi, quand arrive la fête des mères, des pères, notre anniversaire. Tenez, le mois dernier, j'avais complètement oublié notre anniversaire de mariage et il a réservé une table dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville. C'est un bon garçon. Mais il est aussi très timide, et je vous demande de respecter ça. Jackson ne se laissera pas approcher par n'importe qui et s'il ne veut jamais vous parler ou se confier à vous, ne le prenez pas comme une attaque personnelle, laissez-le faire. Pour tout ce qui concerne sa sécurité, il sera vous prévenir, mais n'essayez pas de vous en approcher.

-Tant qu'il me laissera le protéger, il n'y aura aucun souci. Mon but n'est pas d'être ami avec lui, juste de le protéger.

-Parfait ? Je voulais être sûr que ce soit un point clair.

North se leva et tendit la main à Hiccup.

-Si cela est clair pour vous, je serais ravi de vous compter parmi mes employés.

-Bien. Fit Hiccup en la serrant.

-Je vais vous présenter mon fils.

Ils sortirent du bureau et marchèrent à travers trois couloirs et deux escaliers avant de tomber sur la chambre de Jackson North. Son père frappa à la porte et le fils lui dit d'entrer.

-Jackson, je te présente ton nouveau garde du corps.

Jackson était assit sur le lit, une revue à la main.

-Papa…

-On en a déjà discuté. Tu as besoin d'un garde du corps. Monsieur Haddock restera à tes côtés jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et… Il connaît sa place, je lui ai déjà dit quel genre de personne tu étais.

Jackson soupira, clairement mécontentent mais ne dit rien.

-Si j'ai pas le choix… Vous pouvez sortir de ma chambre, maintenant ?

North regarda Hiccup.

-Allez voir Bunnymund, le chef de la sécurité, il vous indiquera où dormir.

-Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, ma place est ici. Si je dois protéger votre fils, le mieux serait que je sois avec lui.

-C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! Cira presque Jackson en se levant de son lit.

-Bunnymund vous attribuera une chambre à côté.

Le regard de North se fit dur et sa voix sans appel.

-Si vous vous trouvez dans la chambre de mon fils en pleine nuit, je peux vous jurer que vous le regretterez.

-Très bien, concéda Hiccup. Mais s'il se fait attaquer en plein nuit, ne venez pas m'en blâmer.

-Ce ne sera pas le cas.

Hiccup les laissa et retrouva monsieur Bunnymund qui lui donna une chambre juste à côté de celle de Jackson en lui spécifiant bien de laisser de l'espace au gamin.

Son nouveau travail le laissa perplexe. Hiccup devait protéger le fils du Sénateur tout en évitant de l'approcher. Il l'avait accompagné au lycée, mais presque immédiatement, Jackson l'avait semé. Il s'était rendu à ses cours restant discrètement au fond de la classe, mais Jackson lui jetait des regards à la fois effrayé et énervé et disparaissait dès la sonnerie. Hiccup mettait alors un temps fou à le récupérer et recevait souvent des appels furieux de Bunnymund qui lui disait que Jackson était rentré seul alors que lui le cherchait encore au lycée. Il supporta ça une semaine avant de finir par en avoir assez. Malgré l'avertissement de son employeur, il réussit à mettre la main sur Jackson au détour d'un couloir, au lycée, et l'attrapa par le bras. Avant que le garçon ne cris au scandale, il s'enferma avec lui dans une salle de classe vide.

-Vous avez pas le droit de m'approcher ! Répéta Jackson. Mon père vous a dit que vous ne pouviez pas m'approcher !

-Oui mais voilà, fit Hiccup plus qu'énervé, je commence à en avoir marre de vous chercher partout. Vous évitez ma surveillance alors que je suis payé à ce qu'il ne vous arrive rien.

-J'ai pas besoin de toi!

-Peut-être mais votre père estime que si. Et c'est lui qui me paye. Maintenant écoutez-moi. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas que je vous approche. Okay, mais vous pouvez me dire comment je fais mon boulot en restant loin ?

-Débrouille-toi, ce n’est pas mon problème !

Hiccup s'approcha de lui.

-Si c'est votre problème, parce que mettons que quelqu'un, disons un élève, est contre les idées de votre père et décide de vous blesser, je fais comment pour vous protéger si vous me semez tout le temps ? Je fais comment pour vous protéger d'une quelconque menace dans la rue si vous rentrez tout seul et que je suis là, à vous chercher comme un gland, hein ?

Jackson ne dit rien, observant ses pieds, et Hiccup reprit d'une voix plus calme.

-Okay, vous avez un problème avec les gens qui sont proches. D'accord. Je veux bien faire le maximum pour ne pas vous approcher, pour ne pas vous toucher et tout faire pour que vous soyez à l'aise. Mais si vous ne me laissez pas faire mon travail correctement, un jour ou l'autre, c'est vous qui en subirez les conséquences. Et je ne veux pas vivre avec ça le restant de ma vie.

-Tu me promets… Tu me promets que tu ne me toucheras pas ?

-Promis. Mais je dois rester à côté quand même.

Jackson soupira et se passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs.

-D’accord. Mais je veux une arme.

-Hein ?

-Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance. Si tu me donnes une arme, je pourrais me défendre contre toi si tu t'approches trop.

-Et vous ne croyez pas que ce serait mieux de me le signaler avant, si je suis trop proche ? Histoire de me prévenir avant de me planter ?

-Ouais, et je fais comment si tu ne veux pas m'écouter ?

Et ça percuta Hiccup. Le gamin avait une peur bleue des contacts. Mais d'où lui venait cette peur ? Elle devait bien venir de quelque part, il n'était pas devenu allergique au toucher humain en une nuit ? Et si quelqu'un l'avait forcé…

-Très bien.

Il lui donna le petit couteau de chasse qu'il avait autour de sa cheville droite.

-Pour que vous vous sentiez en sécurité. Mais je veux que, si jamais vous vous sentez menacé par ma présence, vous me le dites avant, d'accord ?

Jackson le regarda de façon indéchiffrable.

-Tu veux vraiment me protéger en fait, dit-il comme s'il ne le croyait pas.

-Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne ferais pas ce boulot. Maintenant, je vous suggère de vous dépêcher si vous ne voulez pas rater votre cours d'Histoire.

Jackson ne dit rien, garda le petit couteau dans sa poche et passa devant Hiccup pour sortir de classe.

À partir de ce moment-là, il n'essaya plus de le semer. Le garde du corps voyait que sa présence à ses côtés le rendait toujours mal à l'aise, mais Jackson semblait se forcer à le tolérer. Et au fil des semaines, il commençait à se détendre un peu.

-C'est un coin mal famé.

-Peut-être, mais c'est le seul endroit où ils font les disques que je veux, répondit Jackson.

-Tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde et les acheter sur Internet ? Répondit Hiccup.

-Ça aurait moins de valeur. Le fait de chercher un cadeau adéquat, au lieu de juste faire une recherche internet et de le commander en ligne, ça fait partie du cadeau.

-Mouais. C'est juste une excuse pour traîner ici.

-Nan. C'est juste une excuse pour t'entendre râler, sourit Jackson.

Il ignora la grimace d'Hiccup. Il trouva rapidement le magasin qu'il voulait et parcourut tous les disques avant d'en trouver un qui plairait à son père. Il le paya et sortit. Ensuite, il cassa les pieds à Hiccup pour avoir un sandwich et pour aller au petit coin. Hiccup, qui grogna pour la forme le laissa aux toilettes avant d'aller commander deux sandwichs, en se disant qu'il doutait qu'une attaque survienne aux toilettes.

Il attendit dans la file d'attente, commanda deux en-cas, attendit qu'on les prépare et repartit avec sa commande. Il s'était écoulé environ trois minutes et rejoint Jackson aux toilettes. Mais il ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'il vit. Un homme était allongé du côté opposé aux urinoirs, son petit couteau de chasse planté dans l'épaule. Il était encore en vie et quand il se releva, Hiccup lachâ sa poche et dégaina son arme.

-Ne bougez pas.

-C'est ce malade qui m'a attaqué ! Cria l'homme.

-Jackson ? Jackson ? Appela Hiccup.

-Il est parti, dit l'homme. Il m'a planté et il est parti. Il est pas net ce gosse, je vous dis !

L'homme fit un mouvement vers lui mais Hiccup ne baissa pas son arme.

-Vous faites un mouvement de plus, et je vous tire dessus.

De son autre main, il sortit son portable et appela l'adolescent. Une sonnerie rock'n'roll se fit entendre des cabines et Hiccup grogna.

-Il est parti, hein ?

L'autre homme pâlit et Hiccup se dirigea vers le cabinet de toilette d'où provenait la sonnerie sans quitter l'homme des yeux. Il voulut ouvrir la cabine mais elle était verrouillée. Hiccup frappa dessus et dit d'une voix douce :

-Jack, c'est moi, c'est Hiccup. Tu ouvres, l'autre ne te fera rien.

La cabine s'ouvrit et quand il jeta un coup d’œil dedans, il se retint de tirer sur l'homme. Jackson était replié contre lui-même sur le toilette le T-Shirt complètement déchiré tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Il avait l'air complètement effrayé et quand une expression de pure terreur se plaqua sur son visage, Hiccup se retrouva vers l'autre homme et eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il fût projeté à terre, son arme éjectée de sa main. Il entendit la cabine se refermer et l'homme lui sourit.

-T'inquiète pas, chéri, dit-il en frottant la porte d'un air effrayant. Quand j'en aurai finis avec celui-là, je m'occuperai bien de toi.

L'homme sortit le couteau de chasse de son épaule et s'avança vers Hiccup dangereusement et le garde du corps n'eut pas d'autres choix. Il sortit son arme de secours et lui tira dessus. Il tira une rafale de cinq balles avant que l'homme ne tombe au sol, les yeux ouverts à jamais. Hiccup appela Bunnymund pour lui expliquer la situation et qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Le chef de la sécurité lui dit qu'il arrivait tout de suite et Hiccup raccrocha avant d'aller frapper sur la porte de la cabine :

-Jack, c'est bon tu peux ouvrir… Il ne te fera plus rien.

Mais Jackson resta enfermé dans les toilettes. Il n'en sortit que lorsque son père arriva et se jeta dans ses bras. North le conduisit jusqu'à la voiture et spécifia à Hiccup qu'il l'attendait dans son bureau dès le lendemain matin et qu'il pouvait dors et déjà faire ses affaires. Hiccup ne dit rien, sachant qu'il avait échoué à son rôle et qu’il avait mérité ça et rentra par ses propres moyens. Le lendemain matin, North lui confirma ce qu'il savait déjà, il était viré et il rentra chez lui, énervé d'avoir échoué. Il se posa des questions pendant un moment, pour savoir où il avait échoué pour que la seconde où il s'éloigne de Jack, on décide de l'attaquer. Il resta chez lui deux semaines avant de se mettre à chercher du boulot. Il épluchait les petites annonces quand on vint frapper à sa porte un soir.

Quand il ouvrit, uniquement en bas de pyjama et ne s'étant pas rasé depuis trois jour, il fut étonné de voir Jackson sur le pas de sa porte.

-Jackson ?

-Sa-Salut… Je peux te parler ?

Hiccup s'écarta et le fit entrer. Son appartement était loin d’être rangé mais Jackson ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Euh… Ca va ? Demanda l'adolescent.

-Ouais. Ouais, bien sûr. Mais… Toi, ça va ?

-Oui… J'ai… J'ai eu un peu de mal à m'en remettre, mais ça va mieux.

Il tripota la lanière de son sac.

-Voilà, je suis passé… J'ai… Je pense que je te dois une explication.

-Pas si tu n'as pas envie de la donner.

-Si. Si c'est important. Euh… Je peux m’asseoir ?

Hiccup lui montra le canapé. Jackson s'y assit en soupirant et commença son récit.

-Voilà, j'ai… On m'a… Le gars qui m'a agressé dans les toilettes…

-Il t'avait déjà agressé avant ?

-Co-comment tu sais ?

-C'est pas difficile à deviner.

-Ouais… Euh… C'était mon garde du corps, il y a cinq ans. Et… Au début, ça allait; mais… Il a commencé… À se comporter bizarrement. Il a dit à mon père qu'il devait dormir dans ma chambre pour plus de sécurité. Sauf que… Toi aussi tu l'as proposé, mais c'était pour ma sécurité, et… Je croyais que lui aussi, mais une nuit, j’arrivais pas à dormir, et je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne dormait pas, il… Il m'observait.

-Glauque. Et tu avais quel âge, quand...

-Dix ans, au début. Et ça me mettait mal à l’aise, mais… J'étais un peu naïf et je me disais que ça faisait partie de son travail. Puis un soir… Il a vu que je ne dormais pas… Il a commencé à me caresser les cheveux en me parlant, mais j'étais juste flippé et… Il m'a…

Hiccup pâlit en comprenant.

-Au début, il faisait que me caresser, mais un jour, il a commencé à en vouloir plus, et quand j'ai demandé si c'était normal, il s'est montré violent. Il m'a… Il m'a violé. Et… J'ai mis un moment avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas normal.

-Hein ?

-Il me disait que j'étais un gosse ingrat, que je méritais ce qui m'arrivait. Alors je ne disais rien… Et un jour, quand j'ai eu treize ans, mon père a parlé à ma mère, pendant le dîner, d'un prof de sport arrêté pour pédophilie. Quand j'ai demandé ce que c'était… Quand j'en ai parlé à mon père, il est devenu fou de rage et a porté plainte contre lui. Et on l'avait plus revu jusqu'à l'autre fois. Je savais que le procès avait eu pour résultat de lui interdire d’exercer son métier avec des mineurs et je pensais en être débarrassé, mais…

Il soupira et Hiccup même s'il savait que ça allait déranger l'adolescent, s'assit à côté de lui.

-Tu en es définitivement débarrassé, maintenant.

-Ouais… Je suis désolé pour ça, d’ailleurs.

-Pourquoi ?

-Que tu aies eu à tuer quelqu'un.

-C'est pas la première fois. J'ai été à l'armée pendant cinq ans, avant, et des ennemis, j'en ai vu. Et sachant quel psychopathe c'était, ça ne m’empêchera pas de dormir. Écoutes… Je comprends parfaitement que ce qu'il t'a fait vivre, tout ça… Ça t’ait rendu aussi malade de devoir toucher quelqu'un. Mais tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à éviter les contacts avec les autres. Ton père est politicien. Le jour où tu l'accompagneras et que tu devras serrer des mains, si tu te défiles, ça pourrait nuire à l'image de ton père. Si tu veux des enfants un jour, faudra bien que tu touches une femme.

-Je sais… Mais à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression…

Jackson se frotta les bras comme s'il avait froid.

-J'ai l'impression que quand on me touche, c'est…

-Tout le monde ne te veut pas du mal.

-Je sais. C'est juste… J'ai l'impression de sentir ses mains à lui. Les gardes du corps que j'ai eus, entre toi et lui, dès qu'ils posaient la main sur moi, ça me collait des palpitations cardiaques et je me mettais à hyperventiler. C'est plus fort que moi, ça me…

-Ça le fait aussi, avec tes parents ?

-Nan, eux ça va. Peut-être que je les touchais déjà quand ça a commencé, je sais pas. Bunnymund, aussi, ça va. Mais lui il me connaît depuis que je suis tout petit. Mais les autres…

-Et ça le fait aussi avec moi ?

Jackson lui jeta un regard inquiet.

-Je… J'en sais rien… Je veux dire, je me sens bien avec toi, en sécurité, mais… Je sais pas…

-On va essayer.

Jack pâlit d'un coup.

-Non, non, non…

-Attends, calme toi, fit Hiccup.

Il lui tendit la main.

-On va commencer petit. Prends-la.

Jack la regarda, indécis et finit par y mettre la sienne en tremblant.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, oui je crois… Qu'est-ce que tu as les mains chaudes…

-Ouais. C'est l'avantage d'avoir grandi dans le nord. Avec votre climat, j'ai jamais vraiment froid.

-C'est trop bien, moi j'ai tout le temps froid.

Hiccup posa son autre main sur le bras de l'adolescent.

-Ça va, là ?

-Oui. Oui je crois. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que ça va avec, toi. J'ai… Je me sens tout le temps mal à l'aise, mais là, ça va.

Il se leva du canapé, et sans demander la permission, il s'assit sur les genoux d'Hiccup se colla contre son torse et l'enlaça.

-C'est dingue, je tremble même pas. Ça vient peut-être du fait que je me sens vraiment à l'aise.

-Ouais, beh c'est pas mon cas, fit Hiccup un peu gêné.

-Pardon, réalisa Jackson en levant la tête vers lui. J'aurais peut-être dû te demander.

Hiccup voulu l'écarter avant de réaliser que Jackson n'avait ressenti aucune gêne à s'asseoir sur lui. Ça devait être la première fois depuis très longtemps. Alors s'il se sentait suffisamment bien pour ça, il pouvait bien le laisser un peu.

-Nan, t'inquiète, ça va, fit Hiccup en l'enlaçant.

Jackson sourit et posa sa tête dans son cou.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi et quand Hiccup se réveilla le lendemain vers trois heures du matin, Jackson dormait toujours. Il le mit sur son canapé et enfila une veste avant de prendre le corps de l'adolescent endormi et de le mettre dans la voiture avant de le ramener chez lui. Quand il arriva, la maison était en effervescence, et Hiccup apprit que Jackson avait semé Phil, son nouveau garde du corps et avait oublié son téléphone dans sa chambre. En le voyant arriver dans les bras d'Hiccup, encore endormis, North parut sur le point d'exploser. Hiccup lui redonna son fils en lui jurant qu'il ne lui avait rien fait quand Jack se réveilla, une heure plus tard, il confirma les propos d'Hiccup. Il demanda à ce qu'il soit réintégré à sa protection, et son père, accepta, malgré le fait qu'il restait inquiet pour son fils. Mais le fil des années qui s'écoula lui prouva qu'il avait raison lorsqu'il avait embauché Hiccup Hamish Haddock. À son contact, son fils avait repris vie avec le monde extérieur, il avait repris des couleurs, même s'il restait toujours un peu pale, avait abandonné sa garde-robe sombre au profit d'une nouvelle plus colorée et avait même arrêté de se teindre les cheveux en noir, laissant le brun naturel revenir même s'il avait décoloré la pointe de ses cheveux. North devait bien admettre qu'Hiccup, même s'il avait fini par tomber amoureux de son fils et inversement, n'avait à l'esprit que le bien-être de son fils et finalement, c'était ça l'essentiel.


End file.
